Direct access storage devices (DASD) are integral in everyday life, and as such, expectations and demands continually increase for greater speed for manipulating and for holding larger amounts of data. To meet these demands for increased performance, the mechano-electrical assembly in a DASD device, specifically the Hard Disk Drive (HDD) has evolved to meet these demands.
Many processes in the fabrication of an HDD are commonly performed in a “clean room” environment, e.g., being dust free, static and/or electromagnetic free, oxygen filtered, specific clothing requirements (clean room suits), and the like.
Many of the various persons and/or operators entering a clean room are inadvertently remiss in powering down/off their wireless communication device(s), e.g., cell phones, pagers, PDAs or other wirelessly configured portable computer system/device. Operable wireless communication devices have been observed to cause electro magnetic interference (EMI) induced damage during HDD fabrication.